


What's worth is the intention, right?

by Atomic_Blonde



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Blonde/pseuds/Atomic_Blonde
Summary: "And the unusual request of the inquisitor made the three elves confused. Zevran had a strange gleam in his eyes, Fenris with a frown seemed even disbelieving with the request and Sera... Well, Sera smiled gauntly, as if he was plotting something, but stopping to think, at what time Sera was not plotting something?"





	What's worth is the intention, right?

The inquisition had broken up not to have a probable corruption, not to become vulnerable to attacks from the organization itself while the whole Thedas might need it. They needed to act even in the shadows, so she preferred the recommendations of those who did much more for Thedas than she did, asking the three elves for help, almost as a favor.

And the unusual request of the inquisitor made the three elves confused. Zevran had a strange gleam in his eyes, Fenris with a frown seemed even disbelieving with the request and Sera ... Well, Sera smiled gauntly, as if she were up to something, but stopping to think, at what moment Sera was not plotting something  
Just a mission, but what was worth was the intensity most of the time, was not it? This was what Inquisitor Trevelyan thought of seeing the three elves in front of her with the most sought-after elf of the ancient and powerful Inquisition of Thedas, tied tightly.

She thought it would be useless, after all, Solas or Fen'harel, was a mage. Old and powerful, but above all, dangerous, it had already won the trust of all before and was even part of the Inquisition, but only a facade.

"I just asked them to get some information or the whereabouts of the Dread Wolf ..." The inquisitor spoke a little fearfully.

How had the three elves arrived at that point? Simple and summed up in a name. Sera.  
Of course, when the inquisitor preferred their help over that of the spies of the Divine and master spy, Leliana, she knew of the empowerment of each of what was said by the Hero of Ferelden, the Champion of Kirkwall and by herself, those elves were the better and accompanied the best. Or so Trevelyan thought.

 

... A few weeks before.

From the forests of the Exalted Plain, Fenris gazed from side to side of the camp where they were, grunting as the young Sera spoke a random curse and wanted to be with her beloved Trevelyan.

Well, Fenris also missed his dear Hawke, but he was not foolish with an even more important mission.

They had to be careful of the corrupted templars or apostates elves, even Fenris feared that the red lirium would grow on his skin, that this would make him lose his sense of himself, forget who he was. It was already excruciating to forget who he was and to have the marks of slavery marked on the skin by magic and done by a magician of Tevinter.

A few branches broke and a halla appeared, a gold and curious, but not intimidated by Fenris, which was strange and peculiar for one. He brandished the huge sword before it was guarded on his back and yet he found him without fear.

"That's why no one likes you, dear Fenris." The blond-haired elf spoke, hanging on a tree branch, and even so, the halla stared at Fenris. "Do not you forgive anyone? I imagined, your lover must be the opposite of you to still accept you." He commented, descending and falling deftly, walking alongside Fenris.

"You're the most unpleasant person I've ever met ..." he muttered and Zevran just laughed at Fenris's discomfort, but of course his attention turned to the golden halla.

"Who would I say, we have company?" He smiled grimly at being there, unsheeling the two daggers and putting on the so infamous mask he used for his stealthy actions.

"An informant?" He asked, and Zevran denied it.

"Shapeshifter..." He spoke simply and Fenris's eyes widened, his hand on the hilt of his sword even firmer.

Zevran knew of that information because he had already been teammate to the famous Morrigan, seeing her turn into giant spiders even in a dragon, but there? A halla was something else ... Elvish?

But then halla simply gave the coast to the two, walking along the same path from which it came. The two just watched the creature disappear to look at each other, nodding and following it.

The consequence of leaving this way was to leave Sera behind and without warning her, what she could bring streaked to the same and lose some action, but there was an action, it was only a suspicion of something wrong and they would take a look .

They did not take so long to walk and find traces of worship and representation of few of the elven deities, which haunted the place. Ruins like this always attract spirits or magicians, the joining of both was enough experience for Fenris in Kirkwal.

His footsteps echoed there, his presence clearly not welcome, but what did it matter?

From gates already open, they followed the trail of halla left, entering a different room and with a peculiar mirror, which did not reflect, but had magic. Walking to the mirror, a hooded male figure and both in light footsteps approached more, already armed.

"Hey!" Fenris shouted, catching the person's attention and seeing the face, as well as the pointy ears.  
Fen'harel. No, that man was the inquisitor's former teammate, Solas. Were they armed, fighting a mage was something complicated, an ancient God? A challenge.

"I believe they're here to stop me, are not they?" His voice was quiet.

His intentions for what the inquisitor spoke were for a cause for the sake of the elves, but at what cost? He was so cool about what caused it.

"You bet it does." Zevran smiled wickedly and his usual gleam in his eyes. "Even better, better do something and die trying"

"You have no right to decide what happens to this world, Fen'harel! This ends no—"

"Solas!"

Steps rushed away echoed and an elf two, nearly knocking and the red face.

"Listen here to your piece of fucking shit, you son of a brazen bitch! How dare you be here, naked head of a nug's ass? Fuck! I should have ripped your pen—"

And the two elves held Sera, containing her and the chaos she could cause, having the fear and astonishment both of her dirty mouth and the frown of Solas.

"What do you think is doing?" Zevran growled, holding also a potion that Sera had hands and used to use for the purpose of their arrows, mouth potion few drops falling on her leg.

"Damn, he needs to hear good and few!" She spoke, still altered.

"Sera, Will not— will not provoke much..." Fenris whispered to her, clearly alarmed.

And Solas still stared at them in confusion, utter disbelief. Nug's butt head.

"I think you're here to stop me too, are not you?" He asked, his brw furrowed in disbelief.  
Solas knew Sera well and her own with him, something that irritated them was the differences and indifference of each other.

"DAMN FUCKIN' RIGHT!"

What followed was so fast that when the three of them noticed, Solas was on the floor, fainting. The drops of the potion that fell on Sera's leg slipped to her feet, taking effect just as she kicked in the air, a kick that should have hit the air, but hit Solas.

Now they had an ancient god passed out on the floor. The three of them were frozen in fright.

"Holy shit..." Zevran whispered and Sera restrained a chuckle.

 

... Present.

Solas was faint on the floor and the three elves who held him seemed confident that he would not even wake or blow something up. Sera showed the tongue and the middle finger to Solas, Zevran only wore a victory pose, and Fenris's face was exhausted.

"How in the world do you...?" She whispered, his hand on his forehead and not knowing whether to laugh or cry in mourning.

"Believe me, inquisitor, you will not want to know ..." he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! finally! this is the first time I'm translating some fanfic of mine into English and let's just say it did not get so bad, I guess. 
> 
> First, I would like to give Alanide credits, fanarts inspired me to make this brief fic, with less details of the arts (which I discovered after finishing, yes, you can laugh). 
> 
> Thank you, Alanide!
> 
> Link for the fanart: https://alanide.tumblr.com/post/151323965273/i-know-theres-no-way-this-can-happen-but-a-girl


End file.
